Gifts
by corrky
Summary: It's Christmas time and Kurt and Blaine decide to give their favorite barista a Christmas gift.


I don't own anything. Just something I wrote over the course of 2 or 3 stats classes.

* * *

><p>"One medium drip and one nonfat mocha coming up!" their favorite barista called out as soon as she saw Kurt and Blaine walk into the small coffee shop.<p>

"Thanks Jasmine," the pair replied as they paid for their drinks.

"No problem. How are you doing today?"

"We're great," Blaine replied as he picked up his coffee. "How are you doing?"

"Tired and I've got finals coming up, but I'm surviving," she said.

"Aren't we all?" Kurt said.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and laughed in response.

"Enjoy your coffee."

"I really like her," Kurt said as they sat down at their favorite table.

"Me too, and she doesn't seem to care that we're gay, which is refreshing," Blaine replied as he sipped his drink.

Kurt nodded and said, "We should get her a Christmas gift, just something small."

"That sounds like a great idea. Do you have something in mind?"

"Possibly."

* * *

><p>On Christmas Eve Kurt and Blaine walked into the Lima Bean holding hands since the coffee shop was empty, save the barista.<p>

"Hey Jasmine!" they greeted her as they set their coats at a table.

"Hey guys! Do you want the usual?"

"Yes, thanks."

After they got their drinks, they invited Jasmine over to take a break.

When she sat at the table, Kurt pushed a small package in front of her.

"Merry Christmas!" Blaine exclaimed when she noticed the package.

"You didn't have to get me anything! Oh my gosh. I didn't get you guys anything!"

"Don't worry about it Jasmine. We just wanted to thank you for being an accepting friend in an unaccepting town," Blaine said softly.

"And thank you for the coffee!" Kurt added to lighten the mood.

Jasmine sat there with a smile on her face.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Kurt asked.

Jasmine's smile grew as she responded, "It's not Christmas yet. I don't like to open presents before Christmas Day."

Kurt looked anxious, but Blaine spoke before he could.

"Of course. We just wanted to thank you. I hope you like it."

"No thank you. I love to watch you guys when you come in. You give me something to look forward to when I'm working and hopefully, someday, I'll have a great relationship like you do," she said. "They way you two are with each other, it's adorable."

Kurt and Blaine blushed at her words.

They talked with Jasmine until her shift was over and she closed up the shop.

"Have a Merry Christmas!"she called out to them as they headed out to their cars.

"And the same goes to you Jasmine!" Kurt called out.

"We'll see you after Christmas!" Blaine replied.

"I hope she likes what we got her," Kurt said to Blaine as they got into his car.

"I think she will."

* * *

><p>The day after Christmas, they met up with Jasmine at the Lima Bean before she started her shift.<p>

As soon as she saw them, she quickly ran to them and enveloped them into a hug.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!"

"You like it?" Kurt asked.

"I love it!" she exclaimed.

"Good. We were worried that we were crossing a line by giving you that but…"

"No. I love it! But how did you know my size?"

"Kurt has a 6th sense about those kinds of things," Blaine explained as Kurt smirked.

"I should take you shopping with me!"she said as she laughed.

"Definitely! We should all get together for some shopping next week if you're up for it," Kurt said excitedly.

"Of course!"

* * *

><p>A week later, they found themselves at the mall laden with several shopping bags each.<p>

"Kurt! I still can't get over how you know what size I need!" Jasmine exclaimed as Blaine chuckled.

"It's pretty amazing isn't it?" Kurt said with a smirk.

They stopped at the mall Starbucks for a coffee break as they continued their conversation.

"You're wearing your present!"

"Of course I am," she said. "I only take it off to sleep and shower. I really do love it."

"My friends asked me if I had a new boyfriend that I haven't told them about when they saw it," she said as she laughed. "I just told them it was a gift from two guys. You should have seen their faces! It was hilarious!"

They laughed for a bit before Jasmine spoke again.

"Speaking of gifts, I got this for you two," she said as she pushed two boxes at them.

"Jasmine, you didn't have to get us anything!" they said in surprise.

"But I wanted to. Now open it."

Kurt and Blaine both reached for their respective boxes.

"At the count of 3. 1…2…3!"

They quickly opened the boxes and looked at each other in surprise.

"I hope I'm not crossing any boundaries since you guys are together, but I figured if you could get me a ring as a friend, I could do the same."

They smiled and nodded as they took the rings out of the boxes and put them on.

As they were putting them on, they noticed that there was a single word stamped onto the simple silver ring. Strength.

"I decided on the word strength to remind you that you have people in your life that care about you and love you. If you're ever in need of strength, I hope it will remind you that I'm here for you."

As she was explaining, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and noticed that the other was tearing up. They knew their friends at McKinley and Dalton, as well as Burt and Carole, would always be there for them, but for a person outside of that circle to go out of their way to tell them that they care was unexpected. As soon as Jasmine finished talking, they got up and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," they told her softly.

"You're welcome," she replied. "And I mean it. If you guys ever need to talk or need anything you can come to me."

They just smiled in response.

"So," Kurt said. "How did you know our ring sizes?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I may or may not have pictured myself as Jasmine when writing this.

Jasmine's ring: **(on etsy) /listing/65880972/circle-initial-sterling-silver-ring** with her initial "J" in lowercase

Kurt and Blaine's rings: **(on etsy) /listing/60282673/two-boutique-rings-4mm-6mm-set** with "STRENGTH" in block letters, Kurt has the slightly thinner one


End file.
